Main Timeline
This is the main timeline in the whole series: *'Thomas the Tank Engine meets Tarzan' *'Thomas' Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: A Grand Day Out' *'Thomas' Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers' *'Thomas' Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: A Close Shave' *'Thomas' Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit' *'Thomas the Tank Engine meets Sailor Moon' *'Thomas' Adventures of Sailor Moon R' *'Thomas' Adventures of Sailor Moon R: The Movie' *'Thomas' Adventures of Sailor Moon S' *'Thomas' Adventures of Sailor Moon S: The Movie' *'Thomas' Adventures of Sailor Moon Super S' *'Thomas' Adventures of Sailor Moon Super S: Ami's First Love' *'Thomas' Adventures of Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie' *'Thomas' Adventures of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars' *'Thomas' Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning' *'Sailor Moon's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad' *'Thomas the Tank Engine and Barney's Imagination Island' *'Thomas' Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie' *'Thomas' Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls' *'Thomas' Adventures of Chicken Run' *'Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie' *'Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: The Movie 2000' *'Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon 3: The Movie' *'Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns' *'Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace' *'Thomas the Tank Engine and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie' *'Thomas the Tank Engine meets The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey' *'Thomas' Adventures of The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug' *'Thomas' Adventures of The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies' *'Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones' *'Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars' *'Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith' *'Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon 4Ever' *'Thomas' Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring' *'Thomas' Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers' *'Thomas' Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King' *'Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon Heroes' *'Thomas' Adventures of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story' *'Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope' *'Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back' *'Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi' *'Thomas the Tank Engine visits Jurassic Park' *'Thomas the Tank Engine visits The Lost World: Jurassic Park' *'Thomas the Tank Engine visits Jurassic Park III' *'Thomas the Tank Engine vs. The Mummy' *'Thomas the Tank Engine and The Mummy Returns' *'Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King' *'Star and Marco's Adventures of The Lion King 1½' *'Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride' *'Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, Hamtaro, Neville, Star, and Marco get Home Alone' *'Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, Hamtaro, Neville, Star, and Marco get Home Alone 2: Lost in New York' *'Thomas the Tank Engine meets Drake & Josh' *'Thomas the Tank Engine, Drake & Josh Go Hollywood' *'Thomas the Tank Engine visits A Town Called Panic' *'Thomas the Tank Engine goes to Zootopia' *'Thomas the Tank Engine finds Atlantis: The Lost Empire' *'Thomas' Adventures of Ah! My Goddess' *'Thomas' Adventures of Transformers' *'Thomas' Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen' *'Thomas' Adventures of Transformers: Dark of the Moon' *'Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, Hamtaro, Neville, Star, Marco, and Skuld become Spy Kids' *'Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, Hamtaro, Neville, Star, Marco, and Skuld's Adventures of Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams' *'Thomas the Tank Engine plays Jumanji' *'Thomas the Tank Engine plays Zathura' *'Thomas the Tank Engine meets Spider-Man' *'Thomas' Adventures of Spider-Man 2' *'Thomas' Adventures of Spider-Man 3' *'Thomas' Adventures of X-Men: Evolution' *'Thomas' Adventures of King Kong' *'Thomas' Adventures of Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack' *'Thomas' Adventures of Dinosaur' *'Thomas the Tank Engine and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' *'Thomas the Tank Engine and The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian' *'Thomas' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (1996)' *'Thomas' Adventures of 102 Dalmatians' *'Thomas the Tank Engine discovers Laputa: Castle in the Sky' *'Thomas the Tank Engine and Kiki's Delivery Service' *'Thomas' Adventures of Power Rangers Ninja Storm' *'Thomas' Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Thunder' *'Thomas' Adventures of Power Rangers S.P.D.' *'Thomas' Adventures of Power Rangers Mystic Force' *'Thomas' Adventures of Teen Titans' *'Thomas' Adventures of Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo' *'Thomas' Adventures of Avatar: The Last Airbender' *'Sailor Moon rides on The Polar Express' *'Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker' *'Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys' *'Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew' *'Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon' *'Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea' *'Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai' *'Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior' *'Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life' *'Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: Zoroark - Master of Illusions' Category:Main Pages Category:Timeline